Verzweiflungstaten
by Sith-Lady
Summary: Slash: Haldir ist verzweifelt, als er erfährt, dass er in eine Aussichtslose Schlacht ziehen soll, doch ein letzter Wunsch soll ihm noch erfüllt werden, oder nicht?... das 2.Chapter ist da!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alle Grundideen/ Basics kommen von J.R.R. Tolkien, Charaktere und Story wurde von mir abgewandelt

Author: Melwen-06

Sonstiges:

1) Ich wäre dankbar für Reviews

2) Die Story enthält SLASH, wer nicht auf Slash steht sollte sie nicht lesen ( aber wer steht schon nicht auf Slash :-) )

**Chapter 1 - Vorspiel**

‚Was? Ihr wollt dass ich mit meinen Soldaten in die Schlacht ziehe? In diese Schlacht die so aussichtslos ist wie kaum eine andere je zuvor. Ihr wollt, dass wir hier unser Leben geben, obwohl wir bereit sind Mittelerde für immer zu verlassen? Für die Menschen, die an ihrem Übel selber Schuld sind?' Haldir wandte sich wütend ab.

‚Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist, aber ihr müsst es tun. Wenn die Menschen aussterben wird Mittelerde mit ihnen untergehen, mit jedem Baum und Fels und Vieh. Alle Dinge, mit großer Mühe von den Valar geschaffen, würden zerstört werden. Wie lange kann es da dauern bis das Böse auch Valinor erreicht? Wollt ihr, dass alles Gute auf der Erde für immer zerstör wird?

‚Haltet den Mund. Ihr wisst genau, um unsere Chancen!' während er dies sagte verließ Haldir den Raum, um schon einige Sekunden später wiederzukommen und sich vor Elrond auf die Knie zu werfen: ‚Verzeiht, ich hätte nicht so mit euch reden dürfen. Der Elb wagte es nicht dem Mann über ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er senkte den Kopf und versuchte so auch die Tränen zu verbergen, die sich in seinen Augen gebildet hatten. Doch Elrond wusste genau, wie Haldir sich fühlen musste.

‚Haldir, es sei dir verziehen. Wir haben alle Ängste. Aber diese müssen wir überwinden. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, Ich musste selber in eine aussichtslose Schlacht ziehen. Vor nun mehr als 3000 Jahren. Und ich habe selbst erlebt, wie die Kraft der Menschen versagt hat. Trotzdem dürfen wir Mittelerde nicht im Stich lassen.'

Elrond packte den Elb an seinen Oberarmen und zog ihn auf Augenhöhe. Dann ließ er seine Arme los und wischte mit seiner zarten Hand ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht des Hauptmannes. ‚Du musst tapfer sein'. Ehe er es sich versah lag Haldir in seinen Armen und begann nun mehr an zu weinen. Elrond drückte ihn fest an sich. Auch ihm fiel es nicht einfach. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit in der er an einem Sieg gezweifelt und in Todesangst gekämpft hatte. Er selbst war den Tränen nah.

‚Es ist nur... ich habe Angst... ich will nicht sterben... nicht jetzt. Ich will die Welt in Frieden sehen und das Leben genießen. Aber jetzt habe ich dazu anscheinend keine Zeit mehr... ‚

Haldir versank wieder in Tränen. ‚Wenn ich sterben muss, dann will ich es jetzt...' er drückte Elrond seinen Dolch in die Hand. ‚Tut mir Leid,... aber ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich halte diese Spannung nicht aus. Auf den sicheren Tod zu warten und darüber nachzudenken was man im Leben noch alles hätte tun können ist noch schlimmer, als sofort zu sterben.'

‚Haldir, du bist nicht mehr ganz bei Trost! Wer sagt denn, dass du sterben wirst. Das steht doch gar nicht fest!'

‚Ich fühle, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert.'

Elrond tat sein Hauptmann leid. Er war immer tapfer und furchtlos gewesen. Er konnte sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären.

‚Mein Herr. Ich darf nicht sterben bevor ich nicht ...'

‚Bevor du nicht was?'

Der Hauptmann wandte sich ab und wollte wegrennen, aber er wurde von Elrond immer noch fest in den Armen gehalten. ‚Lasst mich los... bitte... mein Herr' .

‚Du wolltes mir etwas sagen. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen bevor du mir verraten hast, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt.'

‚Ich wollte nur...'

‚was wolltest du? Sprich schon ich werde dir nicht den Kopf abreißen!'

‚Da bin ich mir... ehrlich gesagt... nicht so sicher... . Könnten wir an einen Ort gehen, wo uns keiner sehen und hören kann?'

‚Wenn ihr das für nötig haltet! Folgt mir!'

Sie gingen in einen Kleinen Wohnraum. An den Wänden standen ein paar Bücherregale. An der andern Seite war ein Kamin entzündet, vor dem einige Felle auf einem Hocker und auf dem Boden verteilt waren. Elrond verschloss dir Tür hinter sich.

‚Nun Haldir, kannst du mir jetzt verraten was dich bedrückt?'

Haldir zog ein Buch aus dem Regal und tat so als würde er die erste Seite lesen. Als er aufblickte merkte er, dass Elrond ihn sehr detailliert beobachtete und seinen Augen folgte: ‚Wollt ihr mir weiter etwas vor machen oder endlich mit der Wahrheit rausrücken?' fragte Elrond und zog dabei leicht eine Augenbraue nach Oben.

Haldir stellte etwas beschämt das Buch zurück ins Regal. Nach einem tiefen Seufzer ging er einige Schritte auf Elrond zu und nahm dessen Hände in die seinen, um gleich danach mit seinen Daumenspitzen über den Handrücken zu streichen. Er beobachtete sein eigenes Handeln und wusste nicht so recht was er sagen sollte: ‚es ist nur so..., dass...' er schluckte, denn in seinem Hals hatte sich ein Kloß gebildet welcher ihm am Sprechen hinderte:' ich weiß nicht... wie ich es sagen soll aber...'. Mit einmal zog er den anderen Elben an sich heran um seine Lippen auf die seinen zu legen. Nach einigen Sekunden wies ihn Elrond entschlossen zurück: ‚was soll das. Du bist ja vollkommen irre.' Besonders überzeugend klangen seine Worte allerdings nicht.

‚Mein Herr verzeiht, aber ich hatte das Gefühl... naja... ihr seht mich manchmal so an... und dann sehe ich euch an und ich... ich... ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass... da etwas zwischen uns wäre... ich... verzeiht mir. Ich werde mich sofort zurückziehen'. Haldir verbeugte sich und ging in Richtung Tür.

‚Haldir warte... bleib... bitte... ich will nicht dass du gehst'

‚Was?' Fragte Haldir, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

‚Du hast richtig gehört. Ich will, dass du bleibst. Du weißt doch genau..., dass ich dich genauso liebe wie du mich liebst! Darum geht es nicht. Es ist einfach... es ist nicht richtig... wir sind beide Männer... und außerdem... ich bin verheiratet'

Haldir hörte abrupt auf zu lächeln. Doch er wollte nicht so schnell aufgeben: ‚Ihr müsst es ihr nicht sagen...'-‚ Du verlangst von mir, dass ich meine Frau belüge? Vergiss es!' - ‚Nein vergiss sie! Elrond ich brauche euch. Lasst mich jetzt bitte nicht im Stich'. Der Hauptmann nährte sich mit langsamen Schritten seinem Geliebten. Er blieb hinter ihm stehen und legte von dort aus seine Arme auf Elronds Bauch.

‚Bitte...' hauchte er dem anderen Elben ins Ohr ‚Bitte... lass es uns tun. ... Ich will nicht sterben... ohne es je getan zu haben...'.

Elrond wagte weder zu Antworten noch sich der Bitte zu widersetzen.

Haldir begann mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen die Ohrenspitze des Elben zu berühren was diesen leicht aufstöhnen lies: ‚Haldir... wir sollten das nicht tun'. Doch sein enges Gewandt verriet, wie erregt er wirklich war. Haldir hatte nun leichtes Spiel mit ihm. Es war sein erstes Mal und vermutlich auch sein letztes und er wollte, dass es etwas ganz besonderes wird. Langsam beendete er das spiel mit Elronds Ohr. Er drehte dessen Kopf leicht seitlich nach hinten, so dass er ihn Küssen konnte. Während er ihn so ablenkte machten sich seine Finger auf den Weg zu seiner Gürtelschnalle. Als er diese geöffnet hatte, fiel Elronds Hose zu Boden. Haldir konnte es sich nicht verkneifen das lange Obergewandt ein Stück hochzuziehen und dem Elben einen Klapps auf seinen zarten nackten Elbenhintern zu geben, worauf dieser kurz aufschreckte. ‚Das war dafür, dass ihr mich abblitzen lassen wolltet' sagte Haldir und half ihm noch die Schuhe auszuziehen. Auf Elronds Gesicht zeichnete sich ein freches Lächeln ab: ‚Pass bloß auf, sonst werde ich dich bestrafen...'.

Elrond drehte sich um, damit er seinen Freund richtig Küssen konnte. Als Elrond mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des Hauptmannes eindrang war dieser zunächst etwas überrascht. Er hatte im vergleich zu seinem Herren keine Ahnung, nicht einmal vom Küssen, er wusste nur das, was seine eigene Fantasie und seine Träume ihm Nacht für Nacht verraten hatten. So kam es, dass sich nach und nach ihre Rollen vertauschten und er von Elrond geleitet wurde. Er versuchte einfach genau das zu machen, was sein Partner machte und so küssten sie sich bald leidenschaftlicher als zuvor. Haldir umgab ein warmes Gefühl, so in den Armen des Menschen zu liegen, den er schon so lange begehrte. Doch er wollte endlich die Nackte Haut seines Gegenübers auf der Seinen spüren. Da dieser anscheinend zu sehr mit dem Genießen ihres Kusses beschäftigt war legte er selbst Hand an und zog sich bis auf eine kurze dünne Stoffhose aus und drängte schließlich auch Elrond dazu sein Hemd auszuziehen. Haldir betrachtete den makellosen Körper seines Herren, der nun total entblößt vor ihm stand. Doch er selbst traute sich noch nicht sein letztes Kleidungsstück auszuziehen.

Elrond schien zunächst erheblich mehr erregt zu sein als Haldir, denn er gönnte ihm nicht viel Zeit zum Betrachten bis er sich wieder an ihn schmiegte. Vielleicht war ihm auch einfach nur kalt gewesen. Jedenfalls zog er den jungen Elben zu den Fellen vorm Kamin, um es sich dort mit ihm gemütlich zu machen. Er drückte Haldir auf den Boden und kuschelte sich gleich darauf auf ihn.

‚Haldir wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Du musst dich noch ausruhen heute Nacht und den Soldaten bescheid sagen. ... ähm... wir sollten gleich richtig anfangen...' sagte der Ältere und glitt mit seinen Fingern sanft über die Innenseiten von Haldirs Oberschenkeln, was diesen Sichtbar erregte. ‚Ach Elrond' hauchte er leise. ‚Keine Widerrede!' Elrond drückte die Oberschenkel des Elben auseinander, um ihm zu zeigen wie ernst er es meinte.


	2. Abschied

**Chapter 2 - Abschied**

_Na gut! Ich muss ihn wohl doch noch etwas aufheizen, _dachte Elrond. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er zunächst über Haldirs Lippen. Dann widmete er sich kurze Zeit dessen Brustwarzen. Er presste seinen Unterleib gegen den des Elben, um ihn seine harte Erregung an dessen Eigener spüren zu lassen. Dann rieb er diese aneinander.

‚Oh Elrond' war das einzige was Haldir in diesem Moment über seine Lippen brachte.

Langsam rutschte Haldir weiter nach Unten und Küsste den Elben dabei immer wieder zärtlich auf seinen starken muskulösen Bauch. Dann übersprang er die wesentliche Stelle des Körpers, die immer noch mit Stoff bedeckt war und küsste mit seinen angefeuchteten Lippen die empfindlichen Innenseiten von Haldirs Oberschenkeln. ‚Elrond...' keuchte Haldir, dabei versuchte er sich zurückzuhalten.

Bei dem Versuch die Hose von Haldirs Körper zu entfernen wurde Elrond jedoch aufgehalten: 'Nein' sagte Haldir ernst. Er schien beängstigt zu sein: ‚Ich will das nicht'. Beschämt und traurig wandte er sich zur Seite. Elrond rutschte wieder nach Oben, um Haldir in die Augen sehen zu können. Seine Augen waren feucht, doch die Tränen wichen nicht hinaus.

‚Was ist los mit dir? Du wolltest es doch unbedingt! Wovor hast du Angst?'

‚Das wisst ihr! Ich könnte es nicht genießen! Nicht jetzt'. Ein paar Tränen liefen über Haldirs Wange. 'Ich dachte ich könnte es. Aber ich kann es nicht.Ich kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken, was mir bevorsteht. Ich kann es einfach nicht.' Sein Ton klang immer rauer und verweinter. Schließlich verschloss er sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. 'Ich will nicht, dass du dich jetzt noch mehr in mich verliebst. Dann wird dir der Abschied nur noch schwerer fallen, das weißt du zu gut! Ich kann das jetzt nicht! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe! '

Elrond näherte sich dem Elben und streichelte mit seiner Hand über dessen Haar. Dann nahm er ihn in die Arme und hielt ihr fest. 'Haldir... ' sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme: 'Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht! Ich kann dich sehr gute verstehen! Du musst dich jetzt ausruhen, es ist besser so. Ich werde deiner Truppe bescheid sagen. Geh auf mein Zimmer, du weißt ja wo es ist. Mein Bett wird dir den Schlaf geben, den du brauchst, um diese Schlacht zu überstehen. Ich werde später nocheinmal nach dir sehen!

Elrond stand auf und half auch seinem Geliebten aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen. Dann gab er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn: 'Du darfst dich niemals einsam fühlen, denn ich werde an dich denken und dir beistehen, ganz gleich was passiert!'. Die Beiden blickten sich noch einmal in die Augen und dann gingen sie.

Elrond beobachtete seinen Schützling noch die ganze Nacht, wie er schlief und am Morgen verabschiedeten sie sich und Haldir machte sich mit seiner Truppe auf den Weg nach Helms Klamm.


End file.
